projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Military "Shopping"
Stat Explainations TS: Troop Strength. A military force's (Normally no more than 50 elements without logistics forces) total strength is equal to the total of all their element's troop strength. Parenthetical numbers represent support and applies to determine class type superiority only. Class: An element's specialty class. *Armor: Units with enough armor to ignore the attacks from most standard units. Note that Armor units have enough offensive power to eliminate enemies, but this is not their primary focus. *Air: Units that fly. Support types represent units that are capible of air-to-air combat only. *Artillery: Units that use large caliber weaponry to affect massive areas or multiple targets very quickly. This includes spellcasters who specialize in high-power spells. *Cavalry: Light ground units that can move faster than foot soldiers. Advantages provided by cavalry are negated during sieges. *C3I: Command, Control, Communications, and Intelligence. The element enhances the commander’s situational awareness through specialized intelligence-gathering, information warfare, and/or long-range surveillance capabilities of a higher order than those of Recon elements. Typically includes scrying and communication based magic, spies and assassins. *Engineering: These are elements trained and equipped for combat engineering operations, including siege warfare, bridging obstacles, and breaching or erecting barriers. *Fire: These are land elements capable of providing direct battlefield firepower at greater range than that of a pistol or a thrown javelin, but with less range or area of effect than artillery. *Recon: These are land elements trained or equipped for patrolling, raiding, and scouting operations. *Transport (T):An element with the Transport (T) capability can move other elements. The number following the T is the maximum transport weight (WT) it can carry. For example, “T2” indicates a transport that can handle two WT 1 elements or a single WT 2 element. WT: The element’s transport weight. A dash indicates that it’s too large to transport. Mob: The element’s mobility type. Foot is self explanatory, while Mtd means Mounted. Naval elements have either Coast or Sea mobility. Low-tech air elements all note SA for Slow Air. A “0” means the element must be transported by other elements if it’s to travel rather than merely defend. Raise and Maintain: The costs to raise and maintain the element, respectively. Costs are indicated in thousands (K) or millions (M). Training Time: Time spent training the unit to "Basic" quality in weeks. TL: This is the TL required to recruit this unit. Reserve: Threshold reserve required to maintain the unit in combat. Outside of combat, this has little actual use. Mechanic Explaination Keep in mind that, should a force have a class type total troop strength (Aside from transport) that vastly exceeds their enemy's, superiority bonuses are granted based upon how great the superiority advantage is. "Hero" Troops Individuals who count as their own, independant element tend to have various abilities that are unique to them, such as Rena's "Tech Advantage" bonus and Lily's "Inventiveness." Abilities Inventiveness: Reduce enemy Engineering superiority strength by 25%. Logistics Compensation: Reduce upkeep costs of up to 25 elements by 50%. Command: Unit can control up to 50 elements. Null (Class): If your enemy would have superiority in this class, ignore it. Tech Advantage: This unit ignores the penalty for dealing with new technology. Threshold Enhancement: Increase the area's Threshold level by 500. Training Enhancement: Elements trained by this unit are trained to "Good" quality rather than "Average". Equipment Enhancement: Elements equipped by this unit gain "Good" quality equipment. Non-Magitek Equipment: Reduce the threshold reserve of elements equipped by this unit by 75%. This bonus cannot be applied to mage-type units and special units. Command Expansion: Increase the amount of elements that can be controlled by 50%. Magitek Armament: Can only use Magitek gear. Increases the combat capabilities of magitek units under command of this unit by 25%. Noctournal: Ignores low-light penalties. Paralysis: Can stop a lieutenant from functioning for a round. Elements Available Elements represent groups with 10 people. Each Element increases the threshold of an army by 500. All values are for "Basic" quality training and troops. To increase the quality, refer to the following chart: Training units to "Good" quality requires a hero unit that with Training Enhancement. "Elite" quality requires "Advanced Trainer." Equipping units with gear that's better than basic requires a hero unit with the proper abilities. Dead Sea Port See also: Magic: Mechanics for information on Threshold levels and City Stats for available resources. Category:Mechanics